<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place To Relax by Wildcard_Rumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771595">A Place To Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi'>Wildcard_Rumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5 One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a terrible night at party of Shido's, Goro finds himself at Leblanc being taken care of by Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Persona 5 One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place To Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got some inspiration after reading this post by honeydots on Tumblr</p><p>https://honeydots.tumblr.com/post/621129969129668608/190</p><p>Please read it, it's brilliant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An empty can clattered across the tarmac as the teenage detective staggered clumsily along the street. His eyes were slightly dazed and his face was flushed, his body wobbling as if his legs were jelly. He was barely able to stay conscious through the haze that consumed his brain. One thing he could still feel clear as day was his searing rage and hatred.</p><p>It was his fault.</p><p>It was that damn bastard's fault…!</p><p>Goro didn't want to attend that stupid party. Having to put on airs and graces in front of those money hungry pigs… Having to laugh at their disgusting jokes… Having to turn a blind eye to their horrific behaviour… The entire damn thing made him sick. But he had to deal with it. If he wanted his chance to strike against Shido, he had to deal with it. Not to mention, there were plenty of TV producers around so he still had to keep up the 'detective prince' act…</p><p>It was that damn former noble that started it… Making those sickening remarks about the waitresses… Goro had to resist the urge to stab him then and there.</p><p>
  <em>"Come now, surely you'd like a night with them… You're a strapping young man and I'm sure that there are plenty of girls ready to fling themselves onto you… Why not have a little fun?"</em>
</p><p>An almost animalistic growl left Goro's mouth as those words echoed through his memory again. Worthless piece of scum… He deserved to be ripped limb from limb. Goro continuously declined, making vague excuses to keep himself in the man's good books.</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, I understand, you're just a little shy, aren't you? Here, this will give you plenty of confidence."</em>
</p><p>Goro's teeth grinded as he remembered what happened next. A bottle shoved into his mouth. The disgusting taste assaulting his taste buds. The burning sensation as the liquid flowed down his throat. The coughs that racked his body as he choked through the horrible drink.</p><p>
  <em>"No need to be so childish, Akechi. It's just a drink."</em>
</p><p>"Bastard…!" Goro hissed under his breath as he recalled Shido's condescending laughter. This began the adults' sadistic game: forcing Goro to drink more and more alcohol and laughing at his discomfort. He tried to point out that he was underage, but that just earned more laughter.</p><p>And now here he was.</p><p>Drunk.</p><p>Staggering around late at night.</p><p>Where was he?</p><p>He was trying to get home...</p><p>He tried to take in his surroundings but it was difficult through his blurry vision. He could at least figure out that he was in some alleyway. At least no one would see him in this state.</p><p>"Akechi?"</p><p>Or not…</p><p>Goro clicked his tongue as he tried his best to force his 'detective prince' persona into action.</p><p>"Can I herp ou?" He asked with a sweet smile, turning around to face the person who called out to him.</p><p><em>'Son of a bitch…'</em> He cursed internally at his inability to stop his speech from slurring. He discovered a very familiar boy staring at him. His raven hair still slightly damp as he exited the bathhouse, wearing his pyjamas and carrying his bag of towels and hygiene products.</p><p>"Ohh~ Good ebening, Ama-Amamiya!" Goro greeted him cheerfully, hiding his confusion. He was supposed to be heading home in Shibuya… How the hell did he end up in Yongen-Jaya?</p><p>Ren simply frowned worriedly.</p><p>"Akechi, are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer to the shaky detective.</p><p>"Hmm? Why wo-wouldn't I be?" Goro feigned ignorance. Ren's frown grew as he placed his hand on Goro's forehead.</p><p>"You reek of booze… Did something happen?" He whispered, knowing that Goro wouldn't want anyone to hear that piece of information.</p><p>"What on earth are you talking about~? I'm underage!" Goro giggled, continuing his act. Ren gently held his hand against Goro's shoulder, keeping him standing upright.</p><p>"I know you wouldn't do this by choice… Did something happen?"</p><p>Goro fell silent.</p><p>He hated how perceptive Ren was… It was unnerving…</p><p>How…?</p><p>How was this one boy able to see straight through him while no one else could?</p><p>Ren huffed worriedly.</p><p>"Have you eaten anything?" He asked.</p><p>"I had an apple at lunchtime."</p><p>Ren's eyes widened.</p><p>"I-Is that all you've eaten all day…?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Why was he being honest?!</p><p>As Goro mentally kicked himself, Ren let out an anxious sigh.</p><p>"Okay, c'mon, come with me. I'll make you some curry. Should help to sober you up a little bit." Ren offered as he softly pushed Goro along to Leblanc.</p><p>"Oh~? You talk as if you have experience with this sort of thing." Goro spat with a suggestive tone, taking out his embarrassment over his weakness on the boy who was helping him.</p><p>"That's…" Ren muttered as memories he'd buried came flooding back. The overwhelming smell of alcohol. The sound of smashing glass, an angry man's voice, a woman's anxious sobbing. His hand trembled slightly. "I learnt a few tricks from someone I know…"</p><p>Goro glanced over at Ren curiously. There was something he was hiding. A sadness was evident in his eyes. A sadness that was quickly hidden by a forced smile.</p><p>"Well, anyway, just sit down and try to clear your head while I make you some food, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that's everything. Here you go. Eat it all up, okay?" Ren announced as he carefully placed the large plate in front of Goro. The chestnut haired boy had managed to gather his thoughts a little bit, although his head still felt foggy… Not to mention that the alcohol was really taking effect now and his head was beginning to pound.</p><p>"...-ank you…" He mumbled, his words still a little slurred as he picked up his spoon.</p><p>"Do you want some coffee as well?"</p><p>"Mm… Yes, please…"</p><p>Ren couldn't help but smile softly as Goro carefully placed the first spoonful into his mouth with his shaky hand.</p><p>"I think black coffee might be the best choice right now, is that okay?"</p><p>"... 'Kay… Can I at least have some sugar?"</p><p>"Of course, how many?"</p><p>"Two…"</p><p>"Comin' right up."</p><p>Goro sighed in relief as he was finally able to soothe the growling in his stomach. He was busy all day so having the opportunity to finally relax and eat a proper meal. Leblanc just seemed to have a calming effect on him. Although, that was exactly what he needed right now.</p><p>"Here you go. Should help pull you back to reality." Ren joked softly as he handed the cup of coffee to Goro before grabbing his own cup and sitting down next to him.</p><p>"Thank you…"</p><p>"So, do you wanna talk about it or anything?"</p><p>"... No."</p><p>Ren fell silent as he simply patted Goro's shoulder.</p><p>"Okay, you just enjoy your meal. Let me know if you want seconds."</p><p>The two drank and ate in silence. Ren gently tapped his finger against his mug as he watched Goro finish up his curry. All he could really do at the moment was help Goro sober up a bit and hope that he'd be willing to open up. The chestnut haired boy placed his spoon down and sighed happily.</p><p>"Can I have some more?" He pleaded, his words still slurred.</p><p>"Sure thing, half a plate? Full plate?" Ren smiled softly as he headed back behind the counter, picking up the empty plate.</p><p>"Half plate…" Muttered Goro, clutching his head with a grimace.</p><p>"Got a headache?" Asked Ren as he piled curry onto the plate.</p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p>"I've got some painkillers upstairs; lemme just sort your food out and I'll get some for you." The bespectacled boy offered as he poured rice onto the plate.</p><p>"It's all his fault, though… It's always his damn fault…!" Goro spat as he glared down at the counter.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I kept telling them I didn't want to! But those damn pieces of shit just kept laughing at me! Kept making me drink more! They deserve to burn!" Goro continued, his lips becoming loose thanks to the alcohol. His arms were shaking from the sheer, searing rage coursing through his veins. Ren quickly placed the refilled plate onto the counter and sat back down next to Goro, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Someone forced you to get drunk?"</p><p>"Of course they fucking did, it's all a game to those worthless scumbags!"</p><p>"Did you tell them that you're underage?"</p><p>"Of course, I did! But they don't care! They never do! They just want some poor fool to laugh at!"</p><p>"Isn't that illegal, though? Couldn't you tell-... Never mind… They'd turn a blind eye…" Ren cut off his suggestion as he remembered his own terrible experiences.</p><p>"They'd just silence me right away. Those goddamn pieces of shit… I have half a mind to rip them to shreds… But I can't! No one's gonna listen! No one wants to oppose them! No one cares about what happens to me! They only want the oh so perfect detective prince! No one gives a shit about me!" Goro ranted, slamming his fist against the counter and gritting his teeth. He gasped for breath as his throat stung from all his screaming. He flinched as Ren's hand landed on top of his. He looked up at Ren with dazed eyes. The small amount of warmth from his hand was almost overwhelming. The raven haired boy smiled softly.</p><p>"... I care."</p><p>Goro's eyes widened at those words. He could barely think straight. His head was swimming. He wasn't sure why, but those sweet words irritated him.</p><p>"Bullshit! You don't know a damn thing about me!"</p><p>"Oh, I dunno… From what I've seen, Goro Akechi is a cocky guy with a bit of a sarcastic streak and a tendency to get a little too competitive. Not to mention, he seems to have a little bit of a potty mouth and has a habit of getting jealous." Ren remarked with a knowing smirk. Goro stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>How…?</p><p>How was he so accurate…?</p><p>"If anything, I think I prefer Goro to the Detective Prince."</p><p>Goro's mouth fell open.</p><p>"... Why?"</p><p>It was Ren's eyes that widened this time. A sad smile consumed his face.</p><p>"Why not? He's fun."</p><p>Goro frowned. His chest felt warm at those words. His eyes grew wet. He hated it. It made him feel weak. Ren gave his hand a squeeze.</p><p>"It's okay to let it out, Goro. You don't have to be strong 24/7."</p><p>Goro looked down at his lap with a stunned expression. It was okay? That didn't sound right… But then again… He did feel safe around Ren… He scowled as one tear fell down his face. Then another. And then another. And then the dam holding everything back finally broke. His shoulders shook uncontrollably as sobs racked his body. He felt as if he were a scared little child as he cried, tears and snot spilling down his face.</p><p>Ren stayed silent. He didn't need to say anything. He simply grabbed a tissue and offered it to Goro. The sobbing teenager took it and blew his nose as he let out everything he'd been holding in for ages. Ren gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, letting him know that everything was okay.</p><p> </p><p>A tired yawn left Goro's mouth as he rested his head against the counter. After finally having a good cry and finishing his second helping of curry, his exhaustion had caught up to him. Ren smiled fondly at him as he carefully placed the dirty dishes into the sink. He took notice of Goro's drooping eyes before glancing up at the clock.</p><p>11:43PM</p><p>That late already?!</p><p>"You can stay here tonight. I'll lend you some of my pyjamas." He stated, lightly patting Goro's shoulder.</p><p>"No, no, it's fine, I'll head home now… Thanks for the food…" Goro declined as he stumbled to his feet. Ren quickly grabbed him before he fell over.</p><p>"No, Goro… Trains have stopped for the night and you're in no condition to walk all the way to Shibuya… Stay here, okay?" Ren explained, gently pulling Goro in the direction of the attic.</p><p>"Okay… Thank you, Ren…" Goro conceded defeat, too tired to argue. Ren smiled as he carefully helped Goro up the stairs. He sat the chestnut haired detective on the bed before wandering over to his clothes box and began digging through it for a simple pair of pajamas.</p><p>"Here you go, Goro. These should fit, we're around the same size, right?" He declared as he handed the clothes over to him.</p><p>"Thank you…" Goro mumbled as he clutched his head.</p><p>"Oh shit, I never got those painkillers for your headache! Hold on!" Ren gasped in realisation as he got himself a pair of pajamas. He scurried over to his medicine drawer and pulled out the small bottle he got from Takemi. He poured two tablets out and handed them to Goro. "Hang on a second, lemme get you some water."</p><p>Goro hummed quietly, placing the tablets on the nearby shelf before taking off his jacket. He figured he might as well get changed while Ren fetched him some water. By the time Ren had come back upstairs, Goro was wearing the loose pajamas.</p><p>"Sorry I took so long… I had to lock up and turn off the lights while I was down there. Anyway, here you go." Ren apologised as he handed the glass to Goro.</p><p>"Thank you…" He yawned as he picked up the tablets and placed them in his mouth before swallowing some water with them.</p><p>"Don't mention it. They should kick in in about fifteen minutes." Ren cheerfully replied as he changed into his own pajamas. Goro quietly drank the rest of his water while Ren gathered up their clothes and folded them up.</p><p>"Where should I put the glass?" Goro asked after finishing his drink.</p><p>"Just leave it on the shelf, I'll clean it tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>"Are you feeling better now?" Ren asked as he sat down next to Goro.</p><p>"Yeah… I needed that…" Goro mumbled, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"The food or the cry?"</p><p>"Both."</p><p>Ren chuckled softly as he noticed the bashful blush on Goro's cheeks.</p><p>"Goro."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"You don't have to feel embarrassed over letting out your emotions. It's natural, everyone needs to let it all out sometimes." Ren reassured him, wrapping his arm around Goro's shoulders.</p><p>"I suppose… Thank you, Ren…" Goro mumbled, his blush growing brighter.</p><p>"Goro, you don't need to thank me… Just remember that I'm always here for you. You don't need to wear a mask around me. If things ever get too much and you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. You've got me."</p><p>Goro stared at Ren. There was just something about him… Why did he-? Oh wait… That's what he kept feeling around Ren… That's why his heart kept…</p><p>He lifted his hand to Ren's cheek, gazing at him with red cheeks. His heart pounded against his chest.</p><p>"Go-"</p><p>Ren was cut off by Goro pressing his lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise as Goro pulled him closer.</p><p>"Mmgh?!" He shyly gasped as he carefully pushed Goro away. He could feel his own cheeks flushing a bright red. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't want to kiss Goro… but not like that! The tastes of curry, coffee and booze really did not mix well…</p><p>"Why…?" Goro muttered sadly, worried if he'd done something wrong.</p><p>"Look, you're not in your right mind at the moment. Don't do something you'll regret." Ren told him with a stern, yet bashful, expression.</p><p>"I won't regret it, though… I want to-"</p><p>"Well, yeah, maybe you do want to… But wouldn't you rather do that while you're clear headed and in control?" Ren spoke softly as he looked at the disappointed pout on Goro's face. The chestnut haired boy looked off to the side thoughtfully.</p><p>"I guess so…"</p><p>"Good. So, just sleep the booze off and-"</p><p>Ren cut himself off as Goro pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"I just… I just want to stay with you…"</p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>"I don't…"</p><p>Ren placed his hand on Goro's back as he noticed him starting to cry again.</p><p>"I don't want to lose you… That… That bastard just has to steal everything from me… I'm not giving you up… He can go to hell… I'm keeping you close… I'm not letting you go…" Goro muttered, clinging onto Ren like a lost child.</p><p>He kept mentioning this man… Ren had no idea who he was talking about, but the fact that he kept referring to him as a 'bastard' and giving very graphic descriptions of what he wanted to happen to him… He knew that he wasn't anything good.</p><p>Ren returned the hug, gently stroking Goro's hair in the hopes of soothing him.</p><p>"I love you… I love you…" Murmured Goro as he nuzzled his face into Ren's shoulder. Ren smiled silently to himself, trying to ignore the smell of alcohol.</p><p>"Why aren't you saying anything…?" Goro whimpered, his words slurring as the tablets began to take effect.</p><p>"You know what I want to say. But I'll wait until you're sober, okay? So, go to sleep now. I'll tell you when you wake up." Ren chuckled as he softly pushed Goro away and down onto the bed.</p><p>"Okay…" Goro mumbled as he snuggled underneath the duvet. It only took a few seconds before he was fast asleep. Ren smirked fondly as he looked down at the snoring boy. He wiped the tears away from Goro's eyes. Just how much had he been through? Who the hell made him suffer this much? A stressed sigh left Ren's mouth as he pondered those questions. Although… As long as Ren was able to give him somewhere where he could feel safe… That was good enough for now…</p><p>He couldn't help but plant a soft kiss on Goro's forehead before grabbing his nearby blanket and lying down on the sofa. He glanced over at Goro one last time before rolling over and drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Goro groaned sluggishly as he regained consciousness. He had to squint his eyes as sunlight shone into his vision. His head still ached a little bit but it did feel better than it did last night. Wait… Sunlight usually shone in from his left… Why was it shining in from his right…? As his vision cleared, he noticed the ceiling. It wasn't his bedroom ceiling… Where the hell was he?! Goro sprung up into a sitting position as panic coursed through him. Relief washed over him as he recognised it as Leblanc's attic. Although… Why was he at Leblanc?</p><p>A quiet grumble caught his attention. He looked across the room to discover Ren fast asleep on the sofa. Wait, then was he…? Yeah, he was in Ren's bed. Why was he in Ren's bed? Just what the hell happened last night? He frowned down at his lap as he tried to remember, taking notice of Ren's pajamas that he happened to be wearing. Everything slowly started to come back to him.</p><p>Shido.</p><p>Being forced to drink.</p><p>Staggering around Yongen.</p><p>Ren helping him.</p><p>Eating curry and crying.</p><p>Kissing Ren.</p><p>Falling asle- Wait what?</p><p>Goro instantly flushed a bright red as he remembered kissing Ren. Why the hell did he do that?! I mean, sure, he liked him, but why the hell did he just- They weren't even-! Ren couldn't possibly-! Goro couldn't keep up with the thoughts swarming around his head.</p><p>"Ren! Come on! Up and at 'em! You'll be late for school if you sleep any longer!" Sojiro called from downstairs, making Goro jump. Ren grumbled sleepily as he burrowed under his blanket.</p><p>"If you don't get up now, I won't make you any breakfast!"</p><p>"Fiiiine…." Ren eventually groaned, pushing himself up and grabbing his glasses with an unimpressed frown. Goro couldn't help but giggle quietly at his bedhead. Ren glanced over as he rubbed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face after spotting Goro.</p><p>"Morning… How are you feeling now?" He asked, grabbing his school uniform.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, good morning… I'm, um, I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks to you." Goro shyly replied, finding it difficult to make eye contact.</p><p>"That's good to hear… I was worried when I saw you stumbling around…" Ren yawned in response as he pulled his shirt off and began changing into his uniform.</p><p>"Y-Yeah… Thank you for helping me…"</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting kinda funny…" Ren asked, looking at Goro with a concerned expression.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Goro hurriedly apologised.</p><p>"... For what?"</p><p>"What do you mean 'for what'? I kissed you out of nowhere! I shouldn't have-! I-I mean, I didn't-! I don't-!" He tried to explain, but he just couldn't find the words. Why?! What was about Ren that made him feel so flustered?!</p><p>He was pulled out of his frenzied thoughts by Ren giving him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Goro could have sworn that his heart stopped for a few seconds.</p><p>"Wha-What…?"</p><p>"I promised I'd give you my answer when you were sober. There's my answer." Ren bluntly answered with a smirk as he began gathering his textbooks.</p><p>"Wh- I- But-"</p><p>"Although, I'll admit the kiss wasn't that great… Booze wasn't great; I would've preferred it if you tasted like mint." The raven haired boy jokes, quite enjoying the rare sight of a flustered Goro. The detective somehow managed to flush an even brighter red.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry…" He mumbled bashfully.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, it was a joke. It wasn't your fault. Although, if those assholes ever give you trouble again, let me know." Ren chuckled, spraying some cologne around himself.</p><p>"What would you do? Beat them up?"</p><p>"Well, everyone already thinks of me as a delinquent, might as well act like one…"</p><p>Goro rolled his eyes as he laughed at Ren's nonchalant attitude towards the situation.</p><p>"Ren! Hurry up already!" Sojiro huffed again.</p><p>"I'm coming already! Geez…" Ren snapped back as he quickly picked up his phone.</p><p>"Not a morning person, then?" Goro asked.</p><p>"I'd rather die than wake up before seven…" Ren muttered, hurriedly shoving his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"Well, guess you've just got to suck it up." Goro sighed with fake sympathy.</p><p>"Oh yay… Well, I've gotta get going…" Ren puffed as he hurriedly ruffled his hair in a more presentable style. Goro carefully pushed himself out of bed, his legs finally not wobbling as he stood upright. After walking over to Ren, he gave him a small peck on his cheek.</p><p>"Have a good day."</p><p>Ren pushed up his glasses as he averted his gaze with a shy giggle.</p><p>"You too. Take it easy today, okay? I've really gotta get going now, so I'll see you later. Bye, Honey!" The raven haired boy called out as he jogged down the stairs. Goro simply rolled his eyes as he felt heat rushing to his cheeks again.</p><p>"Hey, Sojiro. So, Goro had a bit of a rough night last night and stayed here, so would you be able to give him a proper breakfast please? He needs one. I'll pay for it." Goro heard Ren politely request as he walked to Leblanc's exit. Goro couldn't help but smile bashfully as he got dressed.</p><p>"Don't be stupid, kid. You don't have to pay for something like that. I'll feed him, you just head to school already." Sojiro chuckled.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm going… Have a good day, Sojiro! Bye!"</p><p>The bell rang, signalling Ren's departure.</p><p>"You okay up there?" Sojiro called out to Goro.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Goro called back as he buttoned up his shirt.</p><p>"Do you want a cup of coffee to wake you up?"</p><p>"Yes, please!"</p><p>"House blend sound good?"</p><p>"House blend sounds perfect, thank you, Boss!"</p><p>"Comin' right up!"</p><p>Goro couldn't help but let out a contented chuckle as his cheeks flushed a light pink. He… actually had people who were willing to help him… Wait… Ren and him both liked each other and they told each other they liked each other… Did that mean they were dating now? They didn't mention anything about that… But it felt right? He'd have to ask Ren about it later…</p><p>As he wandered downstairs, only one thought crossed his mind: He must buy some mints later today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>